


grip.

by orphan_account



Series: sweaty palms and broken smiles [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: (I guess?) - Freeform, Angst, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Lowercase, M/M, cross-posted on aff as OnlyHYUK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9047015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hakyeon won't let him go anymore. hakyeon can't let him go anymore.hakyeon's grip on jaehwan's hand tightens,





	

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: implied/referenced suicide attempt, implied/referenced past child abuse, established relationship, angst,
> 
> enjoy.

hakyeon sits by his side.

"hey, i'm here now.'" he says, grabbing jaehwan's hand with his own, entwining the fingers together gently. running his hands through jaehwan's hair.

hakyeon's grip on jaehwan's hand tightens, even by just a bit.

_jaehwan picks at the end of the sleeve of his long-sleeved shirt._

_"he's drunk again?" hakyeon asks and jaehwan lifts the sleeves to show his bony arms littered with bruises and minor cuts. jaehwan nods. hakyeon pulls him close and hugs him, running his fingers through jaehwan's hair as jaehwan whimpers in his touch. "i love you."_

hakyeon sighs, "taek's supposed to come by today, but he was a bit too busy so he said he's gonna visit us tomorrow. hope he does."

"so, uh, a lot happened today." he starts, looking at jaehwan with the smallest grin drawn on his face tinted pink. "sanghyuk got into the university he'd wanted to go to since he was, uh, 16 and," hakyeon clears his throat, "wonsik started writing and composing pieces for bigger artists and i'm so so so proud of him, he's worked so hard for this, you know? he'd dream so far and look how far he has come." hakyeon rambles on, the smile on his face wider.

_"i can't fucking do this anymore hakyeon!" "oh, now you're giving in?"_

"hongbin, he's doing better, he's staying with us for a while."

hakyeon takes a deep breath, "everyone misses you, but we're holding tight, we're not going to lose hope because we're not going to lose you. i'm not going to lose you." his voice wavers, his smile falters. "i can't lose you, i _won't_ lose you, ever jae."

he plants a small peck on jaehwan's cheek, _(still warm, he's still warm.)_ "come back soon, alright?" his voice cracks, smile still so present by the least bit on his face.

his grip on jaehwan's hand tightens, as the heart monitor beeps and the smell of antiseptic spreads through the hospital, setting the ambience as tears slowly stream down his face and broken smile slowly fading.

"i love you lee jaehwan, please, please, _please_ don't do this to me."

**Author's Note:**

> idk, sequel maybe?
> 
> // please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed. \\\


End file.
